Au début
by Spookyronny
Summary: Tonks joue les braves et les conséquences sont inattendues. KSxOC éventuellement slash.


**Titre: **Au début

**Personnages: **Kingsley Shacklebolt et OMC

**Rating: **PG13 pour allusions sexuelles très brèves

**Nombre de mots: **1536**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Le monde de Harry Potter de m'appartient pas donc Kingsley non plus (même si je le regrette lol). Par contre, Kieran est tout à moi :-)

**Note: **Kieran a été créé pour le rpg Instantamots sur lj et...je m'y suis attachée lol donc voilà.

Le bar était étroit et mal éclairé. Tout au fond, plusieurs tables avaient été rapprochées pour n'en former qu'une seule et autour, on pouvait y voir des jeunes gens, tous un verre à la main qui rigolaient bruyamment.

La journée avait vu la première moitié d'entre eux réussir leur diplôme d'Auror et l'autre monter en grade. Alors que les premiers verres se vidaient, le plus grand et le plus costaud du petit groupe sortit de sa cape une bouteille au contenu vert électrique. Les rires cessèrent.

« C'est pas ce que je crois que c'est, si ?

- Si Dawlish, c'est exactement ce que tu crois que c'est. Pourquoi ? T'as pas les couilles pour goûter à ce délicieux nectar légendaire ? »

Les rires reprirent de plus belle. Certains envoyaient des coups de coude discrets à leur voisin avec un air curieux et un peu réticent. D'autres s'étaient enfoncés un peu plus sur leurs chaises en tentant de se faire oublier.

Solanki agitait sa bouteille et en un regard, mit au défi toute la table. Il dévissa le bouchon et le liquide coula dans un verre.

« Alors ? Un premier volontaire ? »

Tous se regardaient du coin de l'œil.

« Allez Savage, c'est toujours toi qui fais les trucs les plus cons, ça te changera pas !

- Arrête un peu, dis pas ça ! Je suis pas un putain de Gryffondor moi. Shacklebolt, c'est toi qui dois le boire en premier !

- Je suis de service demain matin. Mais j'en aurais bu avec plaisir sinon. »

Alors que les sept mecs se charriaient sans ménagement, Tonks se leva.

« Vous êtes vraiment une bande de petits joueurs. Je vais vous le boire ce verre, moi ! »

Elle prit le verre dans sa main petite et fine et le but cul sec. Des larmes coulaient involontairement de ses yeux et son visage se tordit en une horrible grimace.

« Merlin, c'est fort ! …Oh…ça va pas… » La toute nouvelle Auror vacilla et tomba la tête la première sur les genoux de Kingsley.

&&&

Kingsley faisait les cent pas dans un des couloirs du troisième étage de Sainte Mangouste. Une de ses mains frottait régulièrement l'arrière de son crâne et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol blanc.

Les autres Aurors avaient quitté l'hôpital quand les parents de Tonks étaient arrivés et pendant que la médicomage leur expliquait la situation, Kingsley s'auto flagellait.

Déjà pour un homme costaud, cet alcool était un véritable tord-boyau mais pour une jeune femme qui ne supportait pas plus d'un verre de whisky, c'était presque du suicide. Les dégâts pourraient être considérables. Sur son cerveau mais aussi sur sa magie.

Il s'assit sur un des bancs en bois et posa son crâne sur le mur froid. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un médicomage plutôt grand et musclé comme il faut un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Le regard s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que l'homme à la blouse verte lui envoie un clin d'œil.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils. C'était bien sa veine de se faire draguer ce soir alors que les parents de Tonks étaient là et qu'il avait l'intention de rester toute la nuit au chevet de son amie. Il tourna la tête pour éviter toute tentation.

La porte de la chambre de Tonks s'ouvrit et Ted lui fit signe d'entrer. Kingsley jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le bureau d'accueil de l'étage et remarqua que l'homme le regardait toujours.

&&&

Les sièges rembourrés de la chambre de Tonks n'étaient vraiment pas confortables. Il les avait tous testé depuis que Ted et Andromeda étaient partit se reposer. Par dépit, il s'était assis sur un siège et avait posé ses pieds sur un autre en face de lui, sa tête posée en alternance de chaque côté du fauteuil.

Dans trois heures, il devrait reprendre son service et il lui tardait presque. Tonks allait souffrir quand elle se réveillerait, il s'en assurerait !

« Il n'y a pas de position confortable sur ces fauteuils. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. »

Kingsley sursauta et se releva pour faire face au nouveau visiteur. Quand il aperçut le médicomage de l'accueil, il manqua de grogner.

« Je reprends mon travail dans pas longtemps, ça servira à rien que je rentre. »

Il se rassit plus dignement sur la chaise à côté du lit. Si Tonks n'avait pas été inconsciente et s'il n'avait pas été autant sur les nerfs, il serait bien rentré chez lui avec le médicomage… La vie était mal faite.

Il croisa les bras et attendit.

Le silence s'éternisait mais l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes ne bougeait toujours pas. Au contraire, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était très bien là où il était. Kingsley grogna réellement cette fois-ci.

« Je m'appelle Kieran O'Healy.

-Quelle coïncidence, c'est exactement le nom qu'il y a marqué sur votre badge. »

C'est fou comme il pouvait devenir désagréable quand il manquait de sommeil. Heureusement, ou pas, l'homme ne s'offusqua pas.

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Etrange. »

Kieran attrapa un des fauteuils et le rapprocha de Kingsley.

-« Je vous ai apporté un café. C'est impossible de dormir quand on est pas un patient ici. »

Kingley resta ahuri quelques secondes puis tendit la main pour attraper le gobelet fumant.

« Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts pour que j'accepte de passer une nuit avec vous. La plupart ne se donnent pas tant de mal… »

Il commença à boire doucement son café, un œil sur Tonks qui ne bougeait pas.

Kieran eut un petit rire.

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je ne veux pas une nuit, je veux un dîner. »

Des yeux verts vinrent chercher les yeux noirs de Kingsley qui essaya tant bien que mal de regarder ailleurs.

« Un dîner et une nuit ?

- Non, juste un dîner pour l'instant. Mais si ça se passe bien, j'en proposerais sûrement un autre puis ensuite je demanderais peut-être un déjeuner ou un verre… » finit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Les sourcils du jeune Auror se froncèrent. La situation lui échappait complètement. Dans pas longtemps, ce O'Healy lui offrirait des fleurs, il fallait absolument éviter ça.

« Et la nuit arrive quand dans toute cette histoire ? »

O'Healy leva les yeux au ciel exagérément mais l'effet fut gâché par un sourire amusé.

- S'il faut vraiment tout prévoir à l'avance pour que tu acceptes le dîner alors…dîner demain soir, enfin ce soir, jeudi donc. Un déjeuner vendredi puis un verre samedi soir… Si tout se passe bien, tu dors chez moi dimanche. Ca te va ? »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça n'allait pas du tout. Kingsley se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Il faisait toujours nuit noire dehors. Il avait déjà été dragué par des lourds mais d'habitude il s'en sortait comme un chef. Là c'était différent mais il n'aurait pas su dire comment.

« J'en sais rien. »

Et c'était vrai. O'Healy proposait quelque chose de différent de ses habituels coups d'un soir. Là, c'était passer au stade au-dessus. Passer du temps avec quelqu'un en dehors d'un lit impliquait un certain engagement. Le genre d'engagement qu'il avait toujours fuit comme la peste.

« Je te jure que je ne suis pas de mauvaise compagnie. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de manger un morceau avec moi ? C'est moi qui invite.

-…D'accord, d'accord, un dîner, un déjeuner et un verre et tu me fais visiter ton appart après le verre. Sinon, c'est non. »

Kieran était maintenant aussi à côté de la fenêtre, un air sérieux sur le visage puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je pensais que tu insisterais pour qu'on couche ensemble vendredi soir donc ça me va très bien. Je crois que je vais vraiment bien t'aimer. »

Kingsley serra les poings. Il aurait voulu hurler sur ce fourbe de médicomage mais n'en fit rien. En fait, et il ne l'avouera jamais, une minuscule partie de lui trouvait toute la situation assez excitante. L'autre partie était terrifiée et prenait largement le dessus sur tout le reste.

-« 20h à la sortie de la station Green Park, on mangera au Mulligans, ça marche ? »

Kingsley hocha la tête une fois. Il ne connaissait même pas le restaurant, c'était une catastrophe.

Kieran se rapprocha de l'Auror et glissa quelques mots dans son oreille.

-« C'est la première fois que je regrette de ne pas être un garçon facile, je t'aurais bien ramené chez moi ce soir. »

Là dessus, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kingsley, lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre.

L'Auror un peu déboussolé s'assit sur le bord du lit de Tonks et pria pour qu'elle se réveille avant son rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'il la tue de ses propres mains…mais peut-être qu'il attendrait dimanche matin pour cela.

En attendant et après avoir remonté la couverture jusque sous le menton de la jeune fille, il décida de rentrer chez lui pour dormir un petit peu. Il lui faudrait des forces pour reprendre un minimum le contrôle de la situation.

A suivre...peut-être.


End file.
